bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ani
Ani is a Neathian Princess of Neathia.She is a Darkus Brawler and Her Guardian bakugan is Witchdelia. Story She known also as "Ani Krawler","Drama Queen" and "The Darkus Princess of Neathia".Ani was a great person.Ani's father was normal human and her mother was Neathian.Ani has 5 cousins:Dan,Baron,Linus,Janeta and Rafe.As she was mourn loss to her old Bakugan in Neathia Darkus Elezoid called Elzo died by Lumagrowll's Barias Gear. Unlike Her,she don't like boredom and being tired. Appearance As Neathian,she looks like Fabia. As her human form,she has black hair,pale skin and brown eyes. In Battle brawlers,her hair is Short.She wears Purple coat with te yellow zipper,light purple trouers and dark red shoes. In New Vesrtoia,Her hair is middle.She wears Black tank,Purple Coat without sleeves with yellow hoodie and zipper,short white skirt and long white boots. In Gundalian invaders,her hair is long.She wears bright purple blouse,Light purple Coat,dark purple trousers and black shoes. In mehtanium Surge arc 1,Her hair is too long.She wears light purple dress,birght purple belt,brght purple sleeves with black stripes,bright purple stoclings and blue shoes. In Mechtanuam Surge arc 2,Her hair is cutted and short.she wears dark purple shirt,bright purple coat,light purple pants,Purple shoes and her neck she has a necklace of her so that means the heart haped necklace has a photo of Ren. History Bakugan Battle Brawlers Ani was First Appeared in Battle Brawlers.She saws a gate card and a Bakugan.She meets Darkus Witchdelia an she enjoys at her. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Ani,Runo and Dan are walking in the park.They saw a portal and meets Witchdelia and Drago.Ani was happy when Witchdelia is back.She,Dan and Marucho are going to New Vestroia to save all the Bakugans. Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Ani is moved to Bayview.She meets Dan's new friend: Jake Vallory.She goes to Bakugan Interspace and she meets Ren.She was so shy when Jake said that Ani is Ren's girlfriend.She battles Ren and loses. Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Arc 1 Ani is now 16.She wins 134 times at bakugan Interspace.1 minute later,she meets Team Anubias and Team Sellon.She was verry Angry when Anubias said "BakuBabe". Arc 2 She is still 16 and half,she sees a blond haired guy named Gunz,they are now friends. Bakuhatsu no Naku Koro Ni(When the Explodes Cry) Ani appears in the crosssover horror/mistery/comedy/drama manga/novel/anime Bakuhatsu No Naku Koro Ni Its between Higurashi no Naku Koro ni and Bakugan. Mission Grammaton Ani as she appears in Mission Grammaton.Ani was the half-member of the Mephisto brotherhood.She being hated by DIO and Shadow(who Shadow IS the boss in the Darkus unit).Unlike Ani,she wants Gunz to be her lover,not DIO.She has a fear of DIO when Gunz belongs to him,but Gunz wants to belong to her.Ani needs revenge! Quotes "Oh well,I dont care *laughs*"To Dan,The Battle Begins,Battle Brawlers "NO!HE'S NOT!!!"To Paige,during Ren and she in couple relationship,gundalia Under Fire,Mechtanium Surge Arc 1 "uhhhmmm.....ummmm....uhhh...."To Jake,during She was Ren's girlfriend,A New Begining,Gundalian Invaders "Oh god....is that..Gunz..?!Oh s**t."To Wiseman,during he was Gunz,Gunz Blazing,Mechtanium Suge arc 2 "Hey,who are you and why are you crying?"To Ren when se was child,during at the first meet,flashback,Forgiveness,Gundalian Invaders Relationships Emma(Neathian Mother) Jeremy(Human Father) Baron Leltoy(Cousin,student,friend,ex-boyfriend and rival) Linus Claude(Cousin)Lena Isis(Parthner,friend and rival) Dan Kuso(Cousin) Miyoko Kuso(aunt) Shinjiro Kuso(uncle) Dana Karienda(sister-in-law) Ren Krawler(Husband,Boyfriend,Rival and Finacè) Mizuka Krawler(Daughter) Rafe(Cousin) Gunz Lazar(friend,ex-boyfriend and rival(Wiseman only)) Sora Minamoto(Rival,step-wife) Anželica Ilona(Rival) Soren Krawler-Minamoto(Zephyros-Phoenix's OC)(step-son) Ani Kasamoto(Twin Sister,friend and opponent) Yuki Yuu(Friend) Fabia Sheen(Friend) Mira Clay(Friend) Wiseman(Rival) Trivia *She dont have a Surname yet *In the Japanese version,She always said at Ren "Ren-baka","Ren-san","Ren-sempai"or"Ren-kun" *Her Japanese voice actress same as Zenet Surrow from Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders and her English voice actress same as Alice Gehabich from Bakugan Battle Brawlers *She and Gunz are good friendship,but Ani and Ren are in a couple relationhip *Her name Ani is taken by http://anime-games15.deviantart.com/'s OC Ani Kasamoto #Both have a name #Both are Darkus brawlers #They look silimar #Both have Black hair but Ani Kasamoto's hair is Black and Red *She and Sora are rivals,Sora wants to steal Ren from Ani *Her name Ani is a Bulgarian name *In all seasons she always wears Purple and zippers and hoodies. Gallery Anime Ani`s first apperance in Battle Brawlers X3.png|Ani's first appearance Ani knocked out.png|Ani knocked out Ani's new MS Arc 2 ofuit.png|Ani's new MS arc 2 ofuit AniandherNewborngirlMinzu-chan3.png|Ani with Mizuka Manga Ani in the manga.PNG|Ani as she appears in the manga Bakuhatsu no Naku No Koro Ni (When the Explodes Cry) Fanart Loli Ani XD.png|Ani - age 6 Mizuka - peace.png|Ani's daughter Mizuka Krawler MG Gunz and Ani.png|Gunz and Ani (Mission Grammaton)